Youm-Youm Mounche
Introduction Youm is a student at Osaka Gakuin, well known for his appetite and cooking skills. Appearance Youm is primarily recognized by his plump, round appearance, even comically so. His bone structure hidden, but his other features recognizable. His eyes are a deep brown, and his hair is a shaggy brown. He's recognizable by his large smile, always communicating his natural charisma and friendliness. When becoming more serious about battle, Youm changes, becoming massively thinner, revealing statue-like muscle and well defined features, his face going far more angular than it had before. His usual grin is gone with this, him being far less amused by the now ever-growing hunger forming due to this. He usually ties his hair back, as it is now too shaggy for him too see through, having it in a loosely braided updo. Upon going even further in, he becomes visibly slim in structure, going quite pale as he thins out. At this point a visage of pure misery can be seen upon his face, as he'd never normally go this far. Youm wears the default red Osaka Gakuin uniform. In cooking club, he dons a white chef hat, paired with a head chef's white uniform. He wears an apron over this, originally being black, but now splattered by a variety of difficult cooking side-effects. It has the words "Feed the Cook" on the front in white, something one'd be wise to do before he gets any other ideas. He wears black, formal pants with this, paired with kitchen-appropriate shoes. Outside of school, he wears the same outfit as he does in cooking club. Personality Youm normally has a happy demeanor, smiling at everyone and everything he sees. For the most part anyway. He loves to cook, and seems to smile even more warmly as he does so. He is open to cooking nearly anything, troublesomely so as he continues to search for new recipes and ingredients. He is open to give others advice, and be a helping hand in times of need. Whilst he's a good listener, and can empathize with those who speak to him, it's mostly so he can understand what kind of person they are, planning a potential dish according to what he knows about them, giving every nice gesture a much darker reason than one'd imagine. No matter what he does with regards to cooking, he keeps himself brighter than the sun, acting as a knowledgeable resource for cooking techniques and tricks. He takes no offense to comments about his appearance or acts, always responding to them with a happy response, until something about preventing his cooking comes about. When told he is not allowed to continue his cooking, or not pursue his hunger, he begins to confusedly try to continue, and if denied again will grow frustrated, more so with every interference. This can eventually lead to massive rage, as he desperately attempts to resume cooking. If stopped and taken away far enough from his materials, he will bitterly sulk. When hungry, he'll become slightly grumpy, losing his usual smile, and when starving, he'll become visibly stressed and angry. He has a massive appetite, hungering throughout the day and casually taking nibbles of varying snacks at all times, unless he figures he's had his fill, has lost his appetite, or is taking things more seriously. His appetite stretches out quite a bit, as he has an abstract definition of the word "food." He believes that anything that can be eaten, should be, but only if done tastefully. He is always curious to try out new dishes, asking new creatures he meets if they'd be interested in contributing to culinary knowledge and become a fine dish. His being open-minded about what can be eaten makes him slightly dangerous, as he attempts to cook beloved pets, cared after plants, and occasionally his enemies. Though he may be physically strong, and quite so, he's no fool. Due to his bulky, brutish nature appearance, or possibly due to his "eat it all" behavior, plenty assume he's dim and foolish. However, he's rather smart, and has a sharp memory, being able to recall details and recipes back by heart. He can tell when he's being taken for a fool, and will express his distaste. When confronted with someone who is doing something boring with their food, or having horrible choice in it, i.e. gum, he will show his disappointment very visibly, being condescending about the fact they didn't ask him for a meal. Relationships Cooking Club Powers and Abilities Due to regular training and exercise, Youm has a rather strong body, being able to deliver slow, but powerful blows. He has a massive endurance, requiring a lot of hits for him to go down. He is capable of lifting heavy objects from both his routine workouts and constant need of moving around kitchen objects. His large size also makes him heavy, difficult to knock over, and even harder to get past. His demonic traits acquired from his father don't normally appear, but at times can be spotted. His mouth is capable of stretching to extreme proportions, taking in whole cheese wheels at times. This is matched by the rest of his mouth, as his teeth are nearly indestructible, and are paired with his immensely powerful jaw, capable of crushing most things put between his lips. His throat, digestive tract and stomach lining are all incredibly dense, not being cut by sharp objects, and being able to take the lot of what he eats without major damage. His nose can pick up smells, taking him towards good meals and rare ingredients, once he has their scent. His tongue is also similarly enhanced, the taste-buds taking in more than they should be in great detail. The actual tongue itself is longer in size, and can be extended slightly further if needed. As a half-demon, he has access to Unholy Magic and some Fire Magic. His Unholy Magic manifests as a personal curse, whenever he needs great strength and speed, he must sacrifice all the excess weight and calories he's collected, leaving him far more toned upon activation, most of the energy being taken from his normal fat. He can however push this further, something he scarcely does, and receive even more power from going beyond toning himself down, and actually detracting further, leaving him frail. He can move at intense speeds by default using this ability, amplifying his regular strength several times over. The same applies for the furthered version, but slightly more intensified. The first, can only be used for 5 minutes before his supply of energy runs out, and 3 minutes in the second variation. In order to regain use of this ability, Youm must eat enough to recover all the fat he lost, something his appetite makes easy to do. He can use Fire-Magic, but only from the tips of his fingers, acting as small blowtorches. He uses these to melt and defrost frozen ingredients, ever so rarely using them for combat. Whilst these are small, they can vary from a small stream, to powerful short ranged blasts, though the latter can't be used constantly. His miscellaneous skills include; Cooking, something that whilst people believe he shouldn't be able to pull off due to his bizarre choice of ingredients, he always gets right. He constantly has ideas for garnishes, spices, seasonings, and various other things for potential dishes, and sometimes their ingredients. Decoration/Arrangement, a crucial part of making his food look good, but also used in other mediums, i.e. interior decoration. Equipment Youm carries around a variety of cooking tools on his person at all times, comically so. He always makes sure to take his rolling pin, an assortment of knives of various sizes, a frying pan, and of course his beloved cookbook. With these, he is ready to cook most things he finds, or get them onto the pan if they resist. All of these have been proofed against wherever he may go, allowing him to use them in combat, and to cook particularly difficult meals, even if they decide to fight back before going on grill. They are capable of taking a ridiculous amount of beating, but Youm still treasures each and every one of them, sharpening them and singing them lullabies at night as he tucks them into small beds. Backstory In a small corner of France, there lived a retired chef with her son. The son's name was Youm-Youm, a name decided upon after his first words. The retired chef, a single mother would teach him how to cook, entertaining his mind with an amount of various cooking philosophies and mindsets. As he grew older, he learned some simple recipes, some moderate ones, and a few hard ones, but all out of the book. He was given advice to get creative, as he mixed around improbable ingredients, his talent shining through as he did so, making some very strange combinations work. He began to rely on recipes that he made, as these worked better than the normal recipes listed in the boring cookbooks. There came a time, when he was told to become more inspired, as he was pushed into becoming a chef even more. His mother gave him newer ingredients, but it wasn't enough. Youm had some things in mind he wanted to try. As his mother left to buy groceries, he went outside and rounded up a few cats, including the house pet of his own home, cooking them into a stew. He spent time figuring out the taste, playing with spices, until he found the perfect combination. He cooked the dish, and harvested every bit of the poor animals, leaving no trace of them inedible. As his mother came back, she tried the food, and was very impressed, asking what he used, as there was an unfamiliar flavor. He happily grinned at her, explaining in detail what he did. She looked at him in horror, and went to do something about her child's mental health. However, in a puff of brimstone, an unfamiliar figure stood in the doorway, stopping her from leaving. She seemed shocked to see it, and even more so when it struck her down, taking her life. As Youm stared curiously at his mother and the man, the man introduced himself. He was Youm's father, and had come to speak with Youm, as it was time for him to become a man. He asked him about a few things, grinning wider and wider as Youm continued to tell him more and more. With a twisted smile, he picked up Youm's mother, and proposed to Youm to make a new dish. Youm, being always more curious than scared, agreed, making spectacular meatballs out of her to pair with some spaghetti. Youm's father laughed madly as he did so, especially after tasting the dish. He told Youm about what and who he was, revealing that Youm was a half-demon, and that the man himself was a demon. He explained what Youm was capable of doing, and left him to it, knowing that his work was done. His son had given in to gluttony. Youm cooked the contents of his fridge, all of them, in a constant state of curiosity, more than that of hunger, and found that his physique altered, in more ways than one. He grew much fatter, but his body was making strange changes, parts of him related to eating would distort and act differently than they had before, making him an eating machine. He came to learn of his Unholy Magic later, and the fire even more so, utilizing the latter in his cooking, and avoiding the former unless it was necessary. Eventually, Youm's ways of eating were found out, as he was to be driven out of the village, but preferably executed for his crimes. Youm got away in time however, taking all of his precious materials with him as he left to go and find even more interesting new recipes and eat freely. As he traveled, earning money through selling his food, he overheard rumors of a school, something that Youm longed to go back to, where demons, and magical species filled the school. Understanding this was the place he needed to be, he applied to the school, eventually getting in. Trivia His name is Yum-Yum Munch. A for creativity. His themes are "Joker's theme" from Batman's animated adventures, and "The Lieutenant" from LoK. His favourite cooking show is Hannibal. Category:The Kat Collection Category:Character Category:Male Category:Student Category:Accepted Character Category:Demon Category:Supernatural